Love Never Fades
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Seven years ago, Misaki Walker fell into a deep slumber, leaving Takumi in a dark space that only his children could brighten. Now Sara must set off on a journey to make her parents fall in love once more. But what happens when she struggles to understand her own feeling for a certain Igarashi heir. Will he be able to help her despite breaking her heart long ago? Misakumi challenge


**Hello!**

 **It's me Xia-Jayde 0527. It's winter break for high school in the U.S.A**

 **So I'm taking advantage of it by writing my one-shot for the Maid-sama one-shot contest.**

 **But on a more important notw, I have dedicated this fanfic to Lyoshiro who I had some misunderstandings with recently. But I now realize how helpful her reviews are. It is because of reviewers like her that keep me going. Had it not been for her, I would have made a fool out of myself long ago.**

 **Once again, Lyoshiro thank you for always reviewing my fanfic and being polite about it, when I know for a fact they're trashy. You truly mean a lot to me.**

 **This is my way of showing you my gratitude.**

 **Hope you and the other readers like it.**

 **Sakkim98 assigned each writer a different genre and challenge word. My genre was supernatural and my challenge word was apple. Lyoshiro wanted me to write a fanfic about Sara and Rui and this is how I put the two together.**

 **The setting of this story come from one of my current fanfics A Love of Light and Dark.**

 **Once again I hope you all like it.**

 **For now enjoy~**

 _The tragedy is not that love doesn't last. The tragedy is the love that lasts._

Princess Sarah Walker, daughter of Queen Misaki Reina Ayuzawa and King Takumi Royce Walker shut the book with a sigh.

She looked straight at her sixteen year old brother Rui Walker, as she avoided her father staring at her from the armchair near the fireplace. Rui was busy writing away on a document. Undoubtedly he was working on some sort of office work that would have put Sara to sleep by now.

"Something troubles you my child," her father's voice made Sara jolt in surprise. Usually he would observe her from afar but never had her father actually questioned her on what troubled her about a book. It was mostly because he knew he would be of no help.

Yet today, somehow things were different.

Sara merely shook her head at her father in response. In return the blonde man smiled. He held out a hand to her. "Come to papa," he commanded good-humorlessly.

Sara scowled at him. "I'm not a child anymore. I'm eighteen. Practically an adult," Sara placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

Takumi chuckled. "You sound just like your mother," he muttered looking down at the rug. Sara could sense the sadness in his voice. He looked back up at her and gave her a small smile. To this Sara trudged towards her father knowing very well what he was asking for.

Comfort.

Sara recalled the story her father had told her, as she sat on the arm of his chair.

Once upon a time Raven Kingdom, her father's birthplace, and Canary Kingdom her mother's birthplace had been at war because of Sara's great uncle who had killed Sara's grand parents. Misaki's parents. In order to gain Misaki's trust and overthrow King Ren of Canary, Sara's great grandfather Richard Walker had Misaki kidnapped by Takumi.

At first Takumi had been nothing but cruel to Misaki. Sara had heard her father say with a regretful tone that he assumed she was much like the other women out there. They all wanted wealth. But Sara had also heard her father say that he had been a fool to not see who her mother really was.

Takumi would get a dreamy look in his eyes when he spoke of how beautiful and kind Misaki was. He would twist the ring on his finger as he spoke to his children about the love of his life. How there love had been one of light and dark. Misaki had been the one to bring Takumi out of his darkness.

Their marriage had taken place about two decades ago when they were both twenty. Sara was born a few years after and Rui followed suite two years later. Takumi always smiled at how wonderful life was for him. He loved sitting outside the royal gardens with his wife and watching his children play. But all of it crashing down soon after Sara had turned ten.

Rui and Sara would always flinch when they heard their father say that something awful had happened to Misaki's health after she had given birth to them. After Sara's birth Misaki's magic had gone off control. She would often scream after casting a spell. For two years Takumi had searched for the cause but never found anything. However after Rui's birth the magic got only worse. Takumi would shudder when he spoke of the pain Miskai felt when she used magic so he limited it from her. However asking Misaki not to use magic was like asking a bird not to fly. But Misaki managed to avoid it to the best of her ability despite the emptiness she felt. Things were not necessarily fine, but well enough for Sara's parents to keep hoping. Until eight years ago.

Misaki had collapsed one day. Had it not been so deadly Sara would have described the way she saw her mother's hair and eyes turn white as beautiful. Her mother had gone pale in her father's arms and had began to cough blood while all Sara could do was stare with a horrified expression.

Sara still remember that night. She had watched her brother sit motionlessly next to her mother's sleeping figure on the bed. Her little brother who rarely ever cried since the day he was born, had clung to her tightly as he sobbed into her chest. Sara had stroked his dark hair painfully. While Sara had inherited her father's blonde hair and emerald eyes, Rui had his mother's dark hair and amber eyes. Sara could barely hear her parents whisper to each as they held hands. But she remembered the last thing her mother had said. She had looked at Sara and Rui as she spoke. "I love you." But what was even more painful was the last thing her father had said to her mother. "I love you and I don't want to lose you. Come back to me my love; my light; my everything."

Those were the last words Misaki Ayuzawa Walker had heard before she closed her eyes and had yet to open them again. She had spent the last eight years in bed and had yet to get up once more.

While everyone in the kingdom of Raven and Canary had given up on a cure, Takumi, Sara, and Rui still held onto the hope of finding a cure...well...truth be told it was more of getting the cure.

Sara had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the wetness she felt on her hands.

Tears.

Sara looked at her father. There were indeed tears streaming down his cheeks. Instinctively Sara wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed his forehead. Rui soon came forward and sat on the other arm of his chair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay papa," the dark haired boy soothed his father. Takumi silently weep as his children held onto him like their life depended on him.

"Everything will be alright," Sara added.

Takumi's lips parted. As if he were about to say something. But just then the door to the library flung open. Kaii Sakurai, a soldier at the castle, and one of Sara and Rui's childhood friend stood at the doorway. He was panting hard. "Your Majesty and Your Highness es," he said bowing. Sara could see the red in his face as he stood up straight. "It is the Queen."

* * *

Takumi hadn't bother waiting for his children as he made a dash for the bed chambers. Despite Misaki's illness, Takumi refused to move into a new chamber and away from Misaki's side. When Sara and Rui had asked him why, he said he felt as if she were speaking to him in his dreams when he slept next to her. Knowing it brought him comfort, their Uncle Gerard had stopped trying.

Takumi pushed the door open and rushed inside. Sara rested a hand on the door for support as she watched her father kneel down next Misaki's bed. But when Sara's eyes landed on her mother her breath was caught in her throat.

Sara could only watch as he mother floated in midair. Her sleeveless dress was flowing in the air with her as her white hair flew from side to side. Had it not been this deadly, Sara would have described the way her mother was glowing as angelic and beautiful.

"What," Takumi began but stopped short. Sara took in how pale his face was. "Is the meaning of this?" He reached out to Misaki but retreated his hand immediately and hissed in pain.

"Papa?" Sara walked over to her father.

Takumi waved her away. "There's some sort of heat radiating from your mother," he explained.

"But why?" Rui inquired. Many saw his expression as one that held no interest to anything. But Sara knew her little brother all too well. He was carefully observing and analyzing everything that was going on. That was his plus point. Remain quiet as the rest of the world went into chaos for the greater good.

"I think it is finally happening?" It was Kanou, the castle wizard who had spoken. He had been serving the Walker family for years. He was the one Takumi trusted the most with Misaki's cure, as he had been the only one to have an idea of what was wrong with Misaki.

Sara recalled what Kanou had told them about Misaki's condition. The first time Misaki had given birth, _someone_ had added demon blood to Misaki's pain medication. They had repeated the action once more after she had given birth to Rui mainly because the demon blood from Sara's both had weakened. To this day Sara still wondered why the demon blood was given to Misaki after Sara and Rui had been born. It was as if they wanted them to love but for what reason no one knew.

"What is finally happening?" Sara dared to ask

Kanou sighed as he looked down. "Her Highness Misaki," Kanou whispered. "She is diy-" Kanou was cut off as Takumi had punched him square in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Takumi shouted. Kanou struggled to get up as he kneeled on the ground. Sara stared at her father's whitening fist.

"Takumi," Sata whirled around upon hearing Queen Chiyo of Miyabigaoka voice. She was a close friend of Misaki and Takumi. King Tora, her husband helped Kanou up as Chiyo tried to reason with him.

"Your violence isn't helping," Chiyo scolded him.

Takumi looked up at Misaki with creased eyebrows. "Misaki," he whispered her name. "There has to be a way. There has to be a cure."

Sara looked at her father painfully as she inhaled a breath. "There is," she blurted out. Her father slowly turned to look at her. He studied her face before his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No," he said sternly. "Anything but that," Takumi finished.

"But it's our only way," Sara argued. "He's our only hope."

"I will not allow you to seek help from Hinata Shintani," Takumi growled.

Sara took a step back at her father's sharp tone. Never had he been so strict with her. Not even when she had snuck out to a bar at the middle of the night and had come back home with several injuries on her arm. This was a different side of her father she was seeing.

The he they spoke of was none other than Shintani Hinata. A man who had side with King Ren in the war. Takumi held a special hatred for him, since he was once Misaki's fiancee and had tried to rape her. When a letter from him arrived a few years back, explaining he had a cure for Misaki, Takumi had suspected he was the one who had added demon blood into Misaki's medicine. Though how no one knew, so the theory was dismissed. As for Hinata's cure for Misaki, Takumi refused to accept it from him, mainly because he did not trust Hinata's ambitions.

"Hinata can not be trusted," Takumi clenched his fists. "I will not seek help from him."

"Fine," Sara stamped her foot, a habit she had always hated. "Don't seek help from him, let mother die!"

Sara watched as Takumi's mouth fell open, and Tora and Chiyo gasped. Even Kanou who had his head bowed down jerked up. He younger brother who never lost his cool wore a shocked expression.

"Sara," Takumi began, but Sara had already turned on her heel and left the chambers. She darted one last glance at her mother and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Takumi hadn't come after her surprisingly. But someone else did.

"I knew you were crazy but I never knew it was to this limit," Rui said flatly as Sara loaded supplies onto her white stallion Jadora.

After she had left the chambers the first thing she did was gather all the supplies needed for a road trip. Water, food, clothing, money and whatnot. Sara had also _borrowed_ some of her father's most finest weapons. A long silver sword, and a tiny but deadly silver dagger. Her silver crossbow and bundle of arrows were already strapped to her back.

Sara pulled up her hood and climbed onto Jadora.

"You're really stupid you know that," Rui said as he stroked Jadora's muzzle.

"And you're really smart for not trying to stop me," was all Sara said. The two sibling locked eyes for a moment. "You won't ask to come with me?" Sara dared to ask.

"I'm controlling my urges," Rui replied. "Someone has to be here for father," he looked down at his boots. "Besides, I'm not as courageous enough to take risks like you do." He looked up then. His amber eyes were all of a sudden enraged. "How do you know this will work?"

"I don't," Sara replied looking up at the sky. "I'm merely more optimistic than you are I suppose."

"That's the thing mother loved about you the most," Rui replied with a sad tone. He extended out his hand to his sister and interlaced their fingers. "This isn't goodbye big sister," it sounded like a question to Sara. His eyes were filled with plea and hope.

"No it is not Little Brother." Sara crouched down slightly and hugged her brother. "I'll see you soon," she whispered as she kicked Jadora's side and rode off towards the castle gates.

Sara released Rui, and the said boy could only stand and stare at the horizon his sister faded into.

* * *

Sara had thought she had been lucky when she exited the castle gates without any questioning from the guards. However her relief was short relieved.

Sara looked through her hooded cloak at the apple tree branches dangling above. She rolled her eyes. Never had she loved having her father's weak eyesight more than now. She was thankful that she couldn't see the face behind the mop of dark hair.

"Going somewhere princess?" The voice asked. Sara looked away from the branches and continued with her ride but stopped short when the figure landed in front of her, smoothly on his feet.

The moonlight made Jeon Igarashi's dark hair shinier that usual. Sara loathed how beautiful his silver eyes looked compared to the bright light of the moon. There was nothing more Sara wanted than to grab her dagger and wipe that smirk of his face. She had once fallen for that smile, but she knew better.

"Like what you see princess?" Jeon inquired as he took a step closer. Sara unsheathed her sword and painted it at him. Jeon stopped in his tracks but he didn't look afraid. Instead Sara saw some sort of hurt in his eyes. His lips parted to speak but he closed the again. The wind blow harder and it made Sara's hood fall back. Her long wavy hair flowed from side to side as she locked eyes with Jeon.

"Don't." Sara said as she retreated her sword. "Come. Near. Me. Ever." Sara hadn't noticed Jeon look at her in awe as she lifted her hood back up again and trudged Jedora forward.

Sara rode past Jeon but his voice made her stop. "You're an idiot do you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Sara scowled as she turned to look at him. He, however was facing away from her.

"You're an idiot," Jeon said flatly. "What do you hope to accomplish by seeking help from Hinata Shintani? He was once an enemy to your parents. Hell, even my parents despise him. Do you really think he'll help you without a price?"

"Sara looked away from him and stare straight ahead. "I don't have to answer to you." She began to ride again when Jeon called out to her.

"Sara," the sound of his voice made Sara stop. The last time he had called her by her name was when he had bid farewell to her with his parents at Miyabigaoka castle gates. To everyone else it was an act of respect, but only Sara knew that he held no respect for her at all.

After all it was his impolite behavior towards her that had broken off their engagement.

"Don't do this," Sara heard the plea in his voice. "Your kingdom needs you. Your family needs you," finally did he turn that Sara saw the pain in his eyes. "I need you," he whispered.

Sara gasped and held onto the ropes around Jadora tightly as she tried not to fall. "Stop," she breathed.

"You don't believe me?" He asked as he reached out to her. But Sara batted his hand away and shook her head. "Sara, I-"

Sara cut him off. "All you've ever done is lie to me. You never once cared for me before so why now?" She dared to meet his eyes but his bangs covered them. "You're a terrible person Jeon Igarashi." She breathed as she kicked Jadora so hard that she was riding off at the speed of light in no time.

Jadora came to a steady pace once they were away from the castle grounds. Sara entered the forest that lead to the village Hinata had been vanished too. She had found out where it was when she looked through her father's office a few hours ago. He had placed the documents at the bottom of his drawer full of important records. Once could tell how much he loathed this man through the stack of papers.

It was in an isolated village between the three primary kingdoms. Miyabigaoka, Canary and Raven. Hinata had been locked up there because of the tight security. Hopefully Sara wouldn't have too much trouble getting past the guards.

A screeching sound behind her, made Sara draw out her sword. She could hear voices coming from a far distance. Sara climbed off of Jadora's back and planted the heels of her boots firmly onto the ground, while her dark cloak flew back due to the wind. Sara'a black tunic made it slightly hard for her to stretch her legs apart. She cussed herself for picking a tight tunic.

Sara saw what seemed like torches appear form the bushes. One...two... no about seven men appeared in front of her. All armed with gear and dressed like wild cavemen. The man in the front had a slight scar running down his cheek. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked with a wicked grin.

Sara tilted her sword upward as the man took a step forward. "Quite a pretty thing," another man said.

"How much do you think we'll get by selling her?" asked another.

"I don't know," added a high pitched voice. "I suppose that would all depend on how good she is in bed," the voice got louder and Sara saw a man step towards her. Sara stepped back slightly before she lunged at him. The man gasped as she struck him on the knee and he fell back. Sara heard footsteps behind her and ducked a man attempting to punch her. His fist collided with one of his comrades and he fell back. Sara slid down and pinned the man down on his back. She punched him with the hilt of a sword and smirked when he fainted.

Sara had always loved the thrill of fighting. She would spar with Kaii for hours and would never get bored. But her amusement was short lived when she felt someone tug her hair. Six of the seven men were already down but the man with the scar was far stronger than the rest. He grinned at her wickedly as he punched her in the gut. Sara gasped at the pain. She kneeled on the ground groaning at the agony. Soon after she felt herself being lifted up by her hair. Sara bit her lip in mainly the frustration. Since when was she so weak?

"You're a pretty little thing," the man with the scar inched closer to her face. "I wonder if I should kill you first than make love to you, or the opposite."

Sara felt like hurling at how disgusted she was. How could anyone be so cruel? She could only tremble as he set her down with an astonishing speed and pinned her to the ground. Sara moved her face away when he tried to kiss her. Her eyes stung with tears. The man chuckled to himself. "I love myself a spiteful girl," he hissed as he inched closer again. But just as they began to share the same breath the man practically flew back against a tree.

Saras jolted in surprise and craned her head to a side to see a raging Jeon standing next to her with his sword out. Jeon took out a dagger and threw it. The dagger bushed against the man's cheek, then clung to the tree behind him. The contact had left another scar there. The man touched his cheek and tried to scramble to his feet but Jeon's voice stopped him. "Don't bother. I have already called for my men."

Jeon finally turned to look at Sara. Their eyes met but Sara quickly averted her own. Of all people, why did he have to be the one to save her. She hated the way she looked in front of him. Her clothes were torn and bruises were decorating her skin. She expected Jeon to mock her or even laugh at her but instead he merely bent down and picked her up in his arms.

Sara's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're hurt," was all Jeon said before he started walking off with her.

"W-where are you taking me?" She asked him when she looked at their surroundings. They were at the border of Raven, that much Sara knew.

Jeon didn't answer her. However he did lead her to a carriage waiting nearby. He placed her inside but before Sara could utter a word, he placed an apple into her mouth. "Just let me help you this once," his eyes were begging her. Sara cursed herself for pitying him. Jeon reached out to something next to her. It was first aid kit. He took out bandages and began to heal her wounds and bruises.

She searched outside for Jedora but the said horse wasn't there. "Where is-" but Jeon cut her off. "She's coming with us rest assure."

"And where exactly are we going?" Sara asked incredulously.

"To Hinata Shintani of course," Jeon replied nonchalantly. Sara froze. Jeon looked up when he had finished wrapping the bandages around her. "What?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"You," she pointed at him and hesitated to speak. "You're not going to bring me back to my father?'

"Do you want to go back?"

"No. But I thought-"

"You thought what?" Jeon asked with an amused expression. For a moment their eyes locked together and time stopped for Sara. The gray eyes in front of her where the very windows, that had drawn her into them deeply. But the question was...would she really let her past feeling get in the way of her present and future. "Princess," Jeon called.

"Don't call me that," she barked immediately. The pain from the bruises was nothing compared to what he had done to her. "What do you want?"

"I don't-" Jeon began but she cut him off.

"I know very well that there's no way in hell you'd help me without a price. What do you want from me?" Sara demanded.

If Jeon was hurt he didn't show it in his eyes. He bowed down his head so that his bangs were covering his eyes. "You think that lowly of me?" He muttered.

"Considering what you've done to me in the past," Sara crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back, "I have no reason not to doubt you."

Jeon inhaled sharply and finally looked up at her. Sara was surprised when he punched the driver's eat behind him. The carriage came to a stop. Jeon opened the carriage door and stepped out.

"Where are you-" Sara began but then she noticed the campfire set up nearby.

"I'll get you some food," Jeon said closing the door. He looked at her than with his puppy eyes that made every women melt. "You get you rest. I'll sleep out here." He whirled away from her and was about to walk away when Sara caught his sleeve.

"Um," she couldn't seem to form the words. Hadn't she just been angry at him for bringing her with him. So why did she now choose to say, "Thank you." Sara released him immediately and waited for him to walk away. But instead he stood still.

Jeon turned his head slowly. He stared at her for a brief moment before the corner of his mouth twitched. "How can you be so obnoxious one moment and cute the next?" He asked. Sara felt the heat rising to her cheeks which made Jeon chuckle. He reached out to her but Sara flinched and shrank back into her seat with a familiar fear. Jeon noticed and withdrew his hand immediately. The hurt was visible again. He blinked rapidly and Sara swore his eyes were glistening. "I'll," Jeon began to walk towards the fire. "Leave you to rest."

Sara watched him disappear and for a moment wondered if he would ever love her the way she once loved him. But then again, did she ever stop loving him?

* * *

Jeon's dream was the same as ever.

It was a nightmare really. He hated the memory of that day. Just one glimpse of it and he felt like his whole world fall apart. Never in his life had he let anyone affect him so deeply. He had learned to build a wall around himself to keep others away including his parents. But a beautiful girl with blond hair and emerald eyes had changed it all. She had been responsible for his walls crumbling down.

Sara Walker had been the love of his life since the day he broke her heart.

Ironic as it seemed it was the truth.

The nightmare roamed around the day before their engagement. Their parents had always been great friends but due to how hectic things were in each kingdom, Jeon had never met Sara properly. They had seen each other at balls sure but never spoke to each other.

They both had been sixteen when their parents decided on their engagement. Jeon had been furious, and he took it all out on her innocence. She had greeted him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen but he had turned them smile upside down when he didn't even bother to kiss her hand and had instead chosen to call out to one of his harlots in front of her. She hadn't said anything to him then.

She remained at the castle for an entire month, and not once had he been gentle towards her. He would flirt or even kiss women in front of her thinking none of it affected her but alas he was wrong.

Jeon had felt a slight attraction to her from the moment they met. But he was too stubborn to admit it. He knew he wanted her when he had cornered her into a wall once and kissed her all because she had gotten angry at him at last for disrespecting her. He had let the feeling slide and had continued to be cruel to her just so she would hate him. But her feelings for him were the opposite of his expectations.

The worst thing he had done to her was on a rainy day. He had been so engulfed in kissing one of the noble women in his castle that he hadn't realized that he had walked into her bedroom. She wasn't there at that time. But she arrived soon after when he was kissing the woman in bed. He remembered the horrified look on her face when she had seen him stark naked with another woman. She had ran away from the room but he had been too arrogant to go after her.

He remembered the small heart attack he had the next morning when he found out she had nearly drowned. Jeon hadn't hesitated for a slight second to dash towards her chambers. He remembered kneeling beside her and taking her hands in his as she lay in bed unconscious. He remembered the whispers of apology and how her body only got colder when he held her in his arms. He remembered kissing her forehead and realizing how much he loved her when his eyes fell on her pale lips. He remembered wanting to make her the happiest girl ever all because he knew he was madly in love with her. But none of it mattered in the end.

Sara woke up and refused to speak to him when he approached her. She had broken off their engagement. Jeon wasn't surprised when she asked his parents not to speak of this to her father for he was already engulfed by the pain of his wife's health. Jeon could only watch as she gave the castle a long stare before bidding her farewell to his parents that turning to him at last. She hadn't said anything but merely locked eyes with him. He had tried to kiss her hand but she had already turned away from him. He remembered calling out to her, the only time he had said her name but she never looked back.

Jeon had her in his hands but had let her slip through his fingers.

Sara's heart wasn't the only one that had broken that day.

* * *

Sara felt hot in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she was nearly blinded by the bright sun.

Sara stretched in her sleep it was then that she realized why she was so hot. She had been lying on Jeon's lap and he had a blanket around the two of them.

Sara jolted up into a sitting position when she saw him staring at her intently. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?" She inquired. He didn't answer her. He merely shrugged and took the blanket off of them. It was then that she saw him shirtless. Instinctively Sara grabbed the dagger from her belt and aimed it at him. "What were you trying to do?' She demanded as she held to his throat.

Jeon rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to hurt you," Jeon yanked the knife out of Sraa hand and threw it onto the empty seat. He had her pinned on his back in one swift motion. "Don't you think I already would have?" Sara blushed as she took into their positions. She tried to squirm out of his hold but he wouldn't let her. He smirked and inched closer to her face. "This feels familiar," he noted.

Sara kicked him on the leg and he sighed as he let go of her. He picked up a shirt from the ground and put it on. Sara ogle the way the shirt clung to him. It was black and short sleeved revealing his biceps. It shaped out his torso and chest perfectly. The way it brought out the color of his hair and eyes was simply gorgeous. "Like what you see?" He asked as he sat opposite from her.

Sara huffed and sat up straight. "Isn't it about time you gave me answers?"

Jeon silently picked up two apples. He handed one to her and coincidentally her stomach growled at the same time. Why was his timing so good? Sara refused to take the apple which brought a smile on Jeon;s face as he practically shoved the apple into her mouth. Sara glared at him as she put the apple out so hard that it hit his face, Jeon rubbed his temple clearly amused. "I feel like I'm dealing with a child."

Sara didn't say anything, Eventually Jeon sighed and began to cut the apple into slices with a blade. "I'm going to take you to Hinata because I want to help. In return I ask that you let me fight by your side should I have to."

"Why are you helping me?" Sara asked as she took a piece of apple from him. Jeon smiled as he saw her nibble on his lap. "Because you're too cute not to help," with that he took the apple from her and bit where she left off.

"Hey!" Sara exclaimed.

"Ah! We had an indirect kiss," his eyes twinkled as he looked at her. Almost with an adoration that Sara didn't want to believe was there.

"Why was your shirt off?" She asked all of a sudden. Jeon arched an eyebrow. He leaned closer until she was completely trapped between him and her seat. He slowly smiled and picked up a strand of her hair. He sniffed it briefly before kissing it. "Don't you remember what happened between us?"

"W-what?" Sara asked panicking.

Jeon chuckled as he patted her on the head. His hand rested there. "You were shivering slightly so I gave you my body heat. I promise I haven't done anything to you that I shouldn't have."

Sara searched his face for lies but found none. Which for some reason made her feel relieved and slightly...was it happiness? Jeon leaned forward and this time Sarah didn't move as he planted a soft kiss on her head. He cupped her face and Sara hated herself for being lost in his eyes. "We'll save your mother. I promise."

Sara could only nod as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Rui broke apart from Aria's embrace as his father walked into his study.

Aria flushed bright as she pulled Rui's arms away from her waist. "Y-your majesty,"s eh stuttered, but Takumi held up a hand with a small smile.

"It's alright," he announces. "Could you give us a moment?" Aria bowed her head as she darted one last glance at Rui who gave her a charming smile. Normally she would have smile back but after what they had done the night before she could only flush and leave the study.

Rui watched his fiancee Aria Igarashi leave with a slight feeling of giddiness.

She had came to him in acts of comforting him, but a hug had turned into a passionate kiss which had turned into them both waking up in each other's arms on the same bed. Stark naked under the sheets.

Takumi cleared his throat and it was then that he was brought back to reality.

Rui sighed. "Father, rest assure," he began. "We are to be married anyways."

Takumi shook his head. "That's not what I wished to speak of. Where is your sister?"

Rui froze. Takumi sensed his tension and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Please," Takum i said pleadingly. "I can't lose her as well."

Rui looked up at his father then. "She has gone in search of Hinata Shintani."

Takumi's eyes widened. His hand fell off of Rui's shoulder as Takumi glanced out the window.

"I feared this would happen," he said. "Which is why I had Jeon Igarashi follow her."

"Jeon!" Rui exclaimed. "Why would you...he can not be trusted. Rui recalled his sister hiding her relationship with Jeon from their father.

Takumi's mouth twitched slightly. "I already know what happened between them," he assured his son.

"How?" Rui asked astonished.

"Because Jeon told me so himself," Takumi explained. He crossed his arms behind him. "His honesty and determination is the why I trust him so much."

"Determination?"

"Yes. Jeon is very determined to protect your sister. I suppose you could say I see myself in him. Perhaps it is because of what's happening now that I trust him so easily. The look in his eyes is the same one that I used to give your mother. He truly does love your sister despite what he has done in the past."

Takumi turned to look at Rui at last. "The look he gives her is similar to how you look at Aria," for the first time in his life Rui felt himself embarrassed. Takumi chuckled. "Love makes us that way."

Takumi walked towards the door and looked at Rui as he spoke. "Prepare your weapons. Pick some of the best soldiers you know. You're going after your sister."

"But you said Jeon has gone after her," Rui remind him.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair. "Jeon has gone to protect your sister. You're going to bring her back."

Takumi clenched his teeth as he touched a portrait of Misaki in Rui's office. She looked like a flower in her white dress. "We're going to stop looking for a cure."

* * *

Sara's breath stopped when the carriage came to a stop. She looked out the window to a large tower.

Sara looked up at the tower, though for what reason she did not know.

The tower had mosses growing on its walls. Some of the windows were already broken. But what intrigued Sara the most was the woman that was watering the flowers in the garden. She looked about the same age as her parents. She had beautiful blond curls much like Sara, but her eyes were a deep blue. Other than her mother, Sara had never seen anyone more beautiful. She was so captivated by the woman's beauty, she didn't hear the carriage door open and Jeon step out. He extended out a hand to her. Sara switched glances from him to the tower.

"This is what you wanted right?" Jeon asked.

Sara nodded slowly. She took Jeon's hand and got up. She was still distracted by the woman and missed her step. She would have fallen if Jeon hadn't grabbed her by the waist. Sara had wrapped her arms around his neck unconsciously. There. Again. The world stopped for them both.

Their eyes locked. Sara knew she must be heavy for him but he didn't complain. Instead he searched her face for something and inches closer. Sara found herself doing the same thing. Though why she didn't know. After all that he'd done to her, how was this even possible. But all logical thoughts didn't matter to her as they shared the same breath. Their lips were nearly brushing until someone clear their throat behind Jeon.

Sara backed off immediately and pulled away from Jeon. He looked disappointed but Sara brushed the thought away. She met the eyes of the blond woman, who was even more angelic looking upfront.

"May I help you?" she asked. Her voice was gentle.

"We are looking for Shintani Hinata," Jeon informed.

The woman's eyes widened. She stepped back in what looked like fear. "He didn't tell me there were going to be visitors." The woman looked around for a moment before turning back to Sara and Jeon. "I'll send you to him. But please don't tell him I was surprised to see you." She rushed forward and grabbed Sara'a hand. "You have no idea what he'll do if he finds out about my recklessness." Sara glanced at Jeon who shrugged. Sara slowly nodded and the woman sighed in relief.

The woman turned on her heel and lead them towards the iron door. She knocked on it once and the door opened on its own. Jeon followed the woman but Sara hesitated. This was it. Jeon turned his head and held out his hand. Sara took it. Hand in hand they entered the darkness.

* * *

Sara held onto Jeon tightly as they climbed the marble steps inside the tower. The inside was no better than the outside. The chandelier on the ceiling looked like it would fall off any moment. Sara gulped when she thought she saw bones on the corner of the steps. But Jeon seemed unaffected by them.

They finally came to a stop at the top of the steps. There was a wooden door in front of them. The woman bowed to them slightly. The panic returning to her face. "My husband won't be pleased to see me here," she said. "I better get going."

"Husband?" Jeon questioned.

The woman slowly nodded. "Wait," Sara spoke next. "What is your name?"

The woman smiled softly. "Someone who is trapped here for eternity." With that she turned away and left Jeon and Sara alone. They looked at each other before knocking at the door.

"Come in," a voice commanded from inside. Sara sucked in a breath as Jeon lead her inside.

A man stood in front of the window. His back was facing them. His hair was a rusty brown color. He turned around when the door closer behind Sara and Jeon.

Sara nearly gasped at the scars she saw on his face. The man smiled at her expression. "Two of these scars were given to me by your parents. The other was a result of my own recklessness."

Sara and Jeon exchanged a look. "Who are you-" Sara began but was cut off by the man.

"I'm talking to you, brat," he said impatiently. The man shook his head. "Just like your mother. Clever yet foolish at the same time. Just look at the way you came into my office. Completely unarmed."

"That's because she has me to defend her," Jeon said stepping forward.

"Ah!" The man said clapping his hands together. "Jeon Igarashi, now there's another thing you and your mother have in common," he said to Sara. "You both have a shameless habit of seducing men then leaving their hearts broken."

Sara clenched her fist. "How dare you speak of my mother that way," she stomped her foot.

The man shrugged. "She did it to me. Though I'm surprised she's still with your father."

"My father loves my mother for who she is, not because of his physical temptations," Sara said defensively.

The man only chuckled. "If you say so. I take it you are here to get the cure from me?"

"Why else would we be here?" Jeon asked impatiently.

Hinata didn't say anything but walked over to a desk. He pulled the drawer open and pulled out a beaker. "This," he said tossing the beaker in the air then catching it again. "Is the cure for your mother."

Sara stared at it in amazement. She began to step forward but Jeon held her back. "How did you know what Misaki's mother needed?" He questioned.

Hinata smiled wickedly. "Since I poisoned her, it shouldn't be surprising that I'd have the antidote."

Sara gasped. "You," she pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Poisoned my mother? Why?"

Hinata laughed then. In delight and amusement. "Revenge," he whispered. "I WANTED REVENGE!"

"Why?" Jeon asked drawing out a sword.

"Why?" Hinata mimicked. "Because her parents are the ones who destroyed me. I loved your mother incredibly much but she was blinded by that bastard of a father of yours. I could have given her everything but she chose your father. All because of his wealth and looks."

"No she didn't" Sara said furiously. "My mother loved my father. Just like he loved her. They didn't marry each other for any benefits aside from the sentimental ones."

Hinata laughed. He tossed the beaker up in the air and caught it again. Sara feared he would drop it. "Do you want this or not?" He asked arching his eyebrows.

"What's the price?" Jeon asked stepping forward. Hinata had a glint in his eyes as he snapped his fingers. Sara reached for her sword as she took in what was around her.

Demons.

About ten of them circled Sara and Jeon.

Sara backed away and collided with Jeon who wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Did you really think I'd give it to you so easily?" Hinata asked. "Actually I never planned on giving it to you. I just wanted to lure your father here and kill him. So that I could take over the kingdom and make your mother my queen. But I suppose for now I'll have to deal with you."

"Not if I can help it," Jeon muttered before he lunged at the demons. Sara could only watch as he took out two demons at once. The rest came for Sara but Jeon pushed her out of the way. He closed the door to the office and stepped out with her. They ran down the steps and Jeon lead them to a room as he shut the door behind them. Sara looked behind her and saw the large balcony.

"I need you to jump off. Jedora will catch you," Jeon explained wiping sweat off of his face.

"What about you?" Sara asked with concern.

Jeon looked at her in surprise for a second. He reached out to her and brushed his hand against her cheek. "I'm going to have to kill them all. So they won't come after you."

"No," Sara breathed. "I can't just leave you here. You'll die-" Sara couldn;t finish the rest of her words as Jeon cut her off with a kiss.

He immediately parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth. His mouth was hot against hers. Sara could feel the desperation and urgency in him because she was kissing him the same way. Jeon dropped the sword as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Sara wounded her arms around his neck. The noise from outside drew them apart.

Sara leaned her forehead against Jeon's. He looked at her through his half-closed eyes. "I love you," he breathed. He handed something cold into her hands. It was the beaker. How he did it she didn't know. But all she knew was that she didn't know why she ever hated him in the first place.

Sara felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at him pleadingly. "Please don't-" he cut her off again with another kiss.

He looked into her eyes before pushing her towards the balcony. He cupped her face as he placed her on top of the railing. "I won't die before making things right between us." Sara looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. She kissed his forehead, then his nose and his lips again.

"I love-" Jeon pushed her before she could finished. Jedora had broke her fall like he had said. She looked up and Jeon turned away from her.

Sara heard a rustling noise. She saw a demon come towards her with its claws out. Before Sara could do anything someone blocked her path. Blond hair touched her face as Sara's emerald eyes met a pair of blue ones. The woman from before. The demon clawed her chest and the woman screamed in pain. Sarah drew out her sword and stabbed the demon in the chest as it obliterated before her eyes. She bent down by the woman's eyes but she shook her head.

"I deserve this," she whispered.

"But-"

"Go!" The woman said. "Tell your parents," tears streamed down her eyes. "Akira wished them the best."

Sara nodded and climbed onto Jedora and made a dash.

When the wind had started to brush against her skin, it was then that Sara remembered Akira was a woman once in love with Takumi.

* * *

Rui stopped in his tracks when he saw Sara. She did the same when he saw her.

"What are you-" she began but then shook her head. "Never mind let's go," she ordered as Jedora started to gallop again. Rui and the soldiers followed without hesitation.

"What did you do?" Rui asked her in confusion. Sara held up a small beaker. It had some sort of liquid in it. "What is that?"

"Cure for mom" was all she said before they entered the castle gates.

Sara immediately got off and would have fallen if Rui hadn't caught her. They made a dash inside the castle and were in front of their parent's chambers in no time.

Takumi sat next to Misaki. Her body is no longer floating or radiating heat. He held her hand and was whispering something to her. Sara rushed inside and Takumi looked up at her.

"Sara. Rui," Sara handed Takumi the beaker.

"You have to give this to mama," Sara said.

"Did you get it from Hinata?" He asked.

"Papa," it was Rui who had spoken. "Mama is going to die either way. Whether you give her the cure or not."

Takumi stood still for a second before walking over to Misaki. He bent down slightly and kissed her forehead. He lifted her head up slightly and pressed the beaker to her mouth. The liquid poured into her mouth. Takumi set her down. Sara and Rui held their father by the shoulder as they waited.

It was then that the miracle happened.

Misaki's fingers moved first. Then Takumi leaned closer as her eyes began to flutter. Her white hair flew up as the color in them changed into a darker shade. Before they knew it, her hair was black with one strand of white. Misaki finally opened her eyes slowly. Takumi clamped a hand to his mouth as Misaki's eyes fluttered open. Misaki's eyes met Takumi's. She looked up at him worriedly. Her lips parted.

"Takumi," She breathed. She lifted her hand and touched his face. "Are you alright?"

He slowly nodded but his tears didn't stop. They flowed down before he knew it. "I am now," he said.

Takumi bent down and brushed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his hair. He wrapped an arm around her as he pulled her closer. Only when Rui and Sara set down on the bed did Misaki pull back. She smiled weakly. "My children," she whispered and extended out a hand.

Sara saw Rui cry for the first time as he went into his mother's arms. Sara had been sobbing since Miskai had opened her eyes. She was lost in her mother's embrace in no time at all. Takumi wrapped his arms around his children as he kissed Misaki on the head, who began to cry soon after.

Sara felt a familiar presence and peeked through her mother's arm. Jeon stood at the doorway. His eyes met hers.

He smiled before he turned around and left.

* * *

The ball Takumi had thrown in honor of Misaki had been one of the largest she had ever seen.

Pretty much the next day Misaki was up walking, though Takumi insisted she rested Misaki. The ball started in three hours. Leaving Misaki plenty of time to get ready.

Misaki started at her reflection in the mirror. Despite being forty, Misaki's wore she looked only thirty. She hasn't aged a day. She giggled to herself as she wondered what it'd be like when Takumi had gray hair and hers would be still dark.

Misaki felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Takumi nuzzled her neck slightly. "What's so funny?" he murmured against her skin.

"Thinking about life always makes me laugh," she said as she placed her hand on top of his. The three rings on her finger shone against the sunlight. A simple ring was her promise ring, another ring with a diamond was her engagement ring, and a ring with an emerald stone was her wedding ring.

Takumi twirled her around all of a sudden. He leaned his head against her as their lips brushed. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good," she murmured against his mouth, Takumi smiled mischievously at her. "What?"

Without a word he lifted her up into his amr and kissed her hard on the mouth. Misaki gasped at the contact but regardless kissed him back. She was a bit surprised when he placed her down on the bed and began to trailer kissed from her jaw to her neck. "Too long," he growled.

Misaki giggled. "How old are you again? You're much too old for this. I thought you'd have gotten tired of it all by now," she stroked his face slightly. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I could never get tired of you," he said as he kissed her again. His hands trailed up her thigh while his other hand found the zipper of her dress.

"What about the ball?" Misaki asked gasping.

"I'll make it fast," Takumi murmured as he pulled down her dress.

Just like that, they became one ounce more.

* * *

Sara stood on top of the steps in her silver dress. She couldn't remember if she had chosen the dress because she wanted to or because it reminded her of gray eyes.

As Sara came down the step in her sleeveless high low silver gown eyes turned towards her direction.

She saw her parents looking at her and smiling. Her father had an arm wrapped around her mother. He had never looked this happy in years. Sara searched the crowd and saw her bother talking to his fiancee. They snaked in kissed when they thought no one was touching.

Sara looked around and then finally did she find a pair of silver ones.

Jeon beamed at her as he came towards her. He wore a handsome midnight blue jacket that went well with his eyes and hair. He kneeled down on one knee and held out a hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a charming smile. Sara saw his parents not too far away with panic in their eyes. Only when Sara took Jeon's hand did they seem relieved.

Jeon smiled and lead her to the dance floor. He held her closest to him than he should but Sara didn't mind. "You look lovely," he complemented.

Sara flushed and looked down. She felt Jeon chuckle and punched him softly on his chest. They danced back and forth and exchanged partners. When Sara twirled around slightly and was about to go into Jeon's arms again, she saw Rui hand him a small box. Sara stopped as Jeon bent down on one knee.

The whole world stopped. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful simple diamond ring. Sara looked at him in awe.

"I have made many mistakes in the past," Jeon said. "But I want to use our future together to fix them. If you will let me?" His eyes searched her face.

Sara smiled as she took his outstretched hand. "Of course." Jeon beamed as he stood up. He cupped her face in his hands as they kissed. The crowd applauded seeing them.

"I love you," Sara whispered.

"I love you more," he responded.

Sara buried her face in his chest as she watched her parents from afar. Both with smiles on their faces.

The moon lit bright as love roamed around the ballroom.

 **There you have it! Long I know. But I hope you guys liked it. Especially you Lyoshiro. Remember to vote you guys! I can't wait to see what everyone else has come up with.**


End file.
